Secret admirer
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Arthur recibe una nota de un "secret admirer" ¿Quién será? UsUk. Gakuen Hetalia -traducción-


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz y este fanfic es de Mj Poe.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Matthew (Canadá), Francis (Francia)

Summary: Arthur recibe una nota de un "secret admirer" ¿Quién será? UsUk. Gakuen Hetalia -traducción-

**Secret admirer.**

—Son casi las cuatro, me pregunto cuándo va a llegar 'my secret admirer'—Un nervioso Arthur Kirkland suspiró. Jugueteó con su corbata mientras la brisa mecía sus cabellos dorados. Se quedó mirando la fuente en el centro del patio de la academia en el que esperaba.

_Al volver de almorzar el inglés se encontró con una nota en el medio de su escritorio dirigida a él. Miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien, al notarse solo, abrió la nota. Mientras leía un pequeño rubor inundó sus mejillas._

_"Querido Arthur, te he amado por un largo tiempo, pero siempre he tenido miedo de decirtelo. Pero ahora finalmente creo tener el coraje para decirte como me siento. Nos vemos en la fuente del patio a las 3:50 pm después de la escuela. Con amor, your secret admirer"_

_Justo cuando terminó de leer la nota el resto de sus compañeros empezaron a llegar del almuerzo, rápidamente se metió el mensaje al bolsillo cuando Francis le preguntó qué tenía en la mano. Se despidió con un gesto de mano y diciendo que no era nada, pero aquello no impidió que el francés lo mirara con burla el resto del día._

Otro suspiro pasó por sus labios cuando la campana sonó. Eran las cuatro y se sentía como un tonto. Levantó la vista al cielo, que mostraba indiciosa de que pronto el sol se pondría.

—Apuesto que el cara de rana está detrás de esto. Probablemente me está mirando desde algún lugar para ver si realmente me presento.

Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón. Debió haberlo sabido. Se volteó y comenzó a alejarse. Cuando iba a doblar la esquina oyó pasos de una corrida acelerada. Dio la vuelta para ver como Alfred F. Jones se inclinaba sin aliento.

—Me pregunto que está haciendo este Git aquí.

El británico murmuró en voz baja. Comenzó a caminar hacia el estadounidense, tratando de no darse cuenta de la forma en que latía su corazón. No sabía por qué su corazón hacía eso cuando tenía cerca a ese imbécil come hamburguesas. Pensó que era porque lo odiaba. Ellos casi siempre luchaban y se gritaban. Bueno, quizás no lo odiaba ¡Pero seguro que no le gustaba!

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos azul océano lo miraron y las verdes esmeraldas mostraban curiosidad. Él sonrió tímidamente cuando recuperó el aliento. Levantó una nota para que Arthur la viera.

—Alguien está enamorado de mí y programó un encuentro aquí, me pidió que fuera su héroe. Pero como tenía club tuve que correr hasta aquí, aunque al verte solo supongo que llegué tarde.

El americano se puso de pie, alto y orgulloso con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez más el corazón de Arthur dolió. Pero él solo se burló de Alfred, ¿A quién le importaba si le gustaba a alguien? ¡A él seguro que no!

—Compadezco a la pobre muchacha que gusta de tí. Probablemente tiene piedras en la cabeza—Respondió el británico cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. No le importaba. No, bueno, no tanto... Un poke en la frente lo trajo de vuelta.

—Amigo, ¿Estás bien?

Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Alfred. Sus ojos pasaron de mostrarse divertidos a preocupados. El mayor dio un ligero salto hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Nunca escuchaste del espacio personal, bloody wanker?

—Sí. ¿Estás bien? Porque pareces estar aquí, pero también en otro lugar.

—No es tu maldito problema el por qué estoy aquí.

—Está bien... Bitchy (Perra, puta) —Murmuró el menor, sentándose en la fuente mientras soltaba un suspiro. Un silencio incómodo llenó el aire, la tensión era gruesa y pesada como una sofocante manta hasta que Alfred se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Arthur suspiró por enésima vez y finalmente respondió.

—También recibí una nota de alguien diciendo ser "my secret admirer"

— ¿En verdad? Es genial—Dijo el americano con una tonta sonrisa. Una vez más el silencio incómodo llenó el aire. Ni se miraban. Repentinamente el mayor de los dos se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano haciendo un fuerte sonido. Alfred lo miró hacerlo con confusión.

—Alguien nos engañó—Susurró el inglés.

—Amigos, ¿Qué pasa? —No escuchó lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Alguien nos engañó, idiota! ¡Alguien nos escribió cartas de amor y nos las dejó para que nos encontraramos aquí y pensaramos que eran de nosotros mismos! ¡Es un bastardo enfermo, seguramente está viendo la grabación en estos momentos, riéndose como un condenado y probablemente lo suba a internet!

Jadeando ligeramente terminó con su perorata y por alguna razón empezaron a bajar lágrimas por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué mierda sentía ganas de llorar en este momento? Los ojos azules se limitaron a mirarlo, tratando de empaparse de la información que gritó el mayor. ¿Qué tan tonto era este hombre?

—Eso o alguien trata de juntarnos—Alfred finalmente contribuyó en la conversación.

—Sí, cierto. ¡Aunque yo nunca saldría con un imbécil y gordo americano debora hamburguesas como tú! —Resopló molesto Arthur. Una mirada de dolor llegó al más alto y el británica casi se sintió culpable. En realidad no odiaba tanto a los estadounidenses como él decía. Alfred se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre más bajo.

— ¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas? —Preguntó con una voz en total calma. Luego de que su cara se llenara de tonos de rojo, Arthur trató de no temblar o parecer débil.

—B-bueno...—Su frase fue interrumpida. Alfred agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura para juntar sus labios. Los ojos verdes se ampliaron por la sorpresa. 1.- Porque Alfred lo estaba besando. 2.- Por lo suaves que eran los labios del menor. 3.- ¡Alfred lo estaba besando! Además del hecho de que el beso fue sorprendentemente apasionado. Las rodillas del mayor empezaron a temblar y poco a poco se fundió en el beso. Abrió la boca, permitiéndole el acceso de Alfred. Arthur sintió que exploraba su boca y empezó a luchar contra el estadounidense por el dominio, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

Después de unos minutos de juguetona lucha, Alfred se separó jadeando ligeramente y con la cara enrojecida. Lo miró con ojos brillantes y sonrió alegremente.

—Entonces, ¿Esto es realmente lo que piensas? —Todavía se aferraba a la cintura del europeo.

Arthur suspiró y sonrió, pasando la mano por el cabello rubio castaño del americano.

—No, pero tú eres un imbécil y gordo americano debora hamburguesas.

—Por lo menos mi comida tiene sabor—Rió felismente Alfred.

—La grasa no es un sabor—Respondió también feliz Arthur, pero tratando de parecer serio.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a pasar el rato en mi casa? —Le susurró el menor al oído con vehemencia y mordiéndole el lóbulo. Tembló ligeramente al sentir aquella boca moverse desde su oreja a su cuello.

—Creo que consideraré la oferta—Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gemir al sentir al americano chupando la carne tierna. Las manos calientes serpenteaban hasta su camisa y frotaron el pezón derecho, pellizcándolo levemente hasta que comenzó a endurecerse. Arthur se tragó un gemido. Eso hasta que Alfred mordió su cuello, apretándo el pezón izquierdo y frotándo la erección que crecía en sus pantalones. Él lo rechazó.

—Por favor, trata de no violarme en la escuela.

—No es violación si me das tu consentimiento—Respondió en voz ronca y sexy. Él le agarró la mano a Arthur y comenzó a llevarlo a su casa. Desconociendo que dos pares de ojos, azules y violetas los vieron salir.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que se calentaban mutuamente.

—No puedo creer que funcionó—Fue la suave respuesta.

—Oh Matthew, eres tan pesimista, Mon cher—Tiró al más pequeño.

—Bueno, ¡Arthur casi nos descubrió! Te dije que tendrías que haber citado más temprano a Alfred...—Fue silenciado por un amoroso beso. las manos de Canadá fueron a la nuca de su novio.

— ¿Realmente crees que sea buena idea hacerlos tener una cita, Francis? —Los ojos violetas se veían dudosos tras las gafas, se veía adorable, era difícil para el francés no salirse con la suya en ese mismo momento.

—Pero, por supuesto, mon petit mignon ¿Has visto lo felices que eran? Ellos fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Igual que tú y yo, mon amour—Respondió, tomándo la cara de su novio y colocando pequeños besos en toda ella. Terminó con un beso en los labios.

—Je t'aime

—Moi aussi, je t'aime—Los ojos violetas brillaron mientras su dueño lo decía, sabiendo lo mucho que a Francis le gustaba que Matthew le hablara en francés.

El francés sonrió, tomándo el mentón de su amante.

—Ven mi amor, vamos a mi casa a jugar.

**-Fin-**

Dejé "Admirador secreto" como "Secret admirer" porque podía ser un admirador o una admiradora xDD y así no les tenía que definir la sexualidad.

Y por cierto, sé que me atrasé con "A convention" pero estoy traduciendo el próximo cap. y lo subo cuando pueda. Bye~


End file.
